


爱慕（七）

by graciaaa98



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: EunHae, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciaaa98/pseuds/graciaaa98
Summary: SM预警（内含角色扮演，绳缚，走绳，SP，dirty talk）





	爱慕（七）

都说两个人在一起就会变得很像，的确不假，李赫宰没学的李东海一样勤奋好学，反而李东海这才没几天就跟李赫宰“学坏了”，从未玩过网游的品学兼优李教授，也跟着李赫宰打起了游戏，所以每次李东海放下书拿起手机，李赫宰都觉得自己像是带坏了乖学霸的坏学生。

小时候有些不自信所以一直戴着眼镜，后来因为要做老师想遮住自己有些稚嫩的脸庞，所以李东海一直用着镜框眼镜，有了爱人，学会勇敢，也慢慢放下心防的他，也知道自家男朋友觉得不戴眼镜的自己更好看，便偷偷去配了隐形眼镜，虽然被李赫宰严令禁止又连哄带骗地让他答应只能戴给自己看，去上课必须换眼镜。

慢慢体会到李赫宰的心意，食髓知味的李东海生活中也越来越像猫咪一样勇敢可爱了，有时候撒撒娇，有时候也有小脾气张牙舞爪，以往的调教游戏中，李东海大多也是如此，现在他的午夜限定小猫咪每天都出现了，李赫宰乐的不行。

而且怎么会有李东海这样一个撒娇后秒害羞的绝世大可爱？兴许是太想改变又太难改变，毕竟改变不是一朝一夕的事情，所以李东海的小脑袋时不时就蹦出弹幕，“啊啊啊啊我说了什么呀这是”“啊啊啊啊这样做是不是太小孩子了。”就像刚学会走路的小孩子，趔趔趄趄的走几步仰头求夸奖，然后又害羞的捂住小脸，李赫宰想，他可真是捡到宝了。

刚刚开启恋爱模式的李教授和李同学，走的可能是纯情路线，动不动就亲亲抱抱没完没了，可这一个多星期，两个人都是盖棉被纯聊天，确认调教关系以来，从来没有这么久都没有调教没有做爱过，跟李赫宰在一起后，李赫宰最三令五申的，也是李东海最先学会的，就是勇敢诚实的表达自己内心的想法，所以某一天空闲在家等待主人开完班会回家的某猫，没有去厨房做爱心晚餐，而是去了浴室。

李赫宰从班会开始的那一刻，就不停的看时间，本来今天李东海只有上午有一节课，两个人想下午在家看个电影什么的，谁知李赫宰要开班会，在一起之后，他家李教授也软硬兼施不准他总逃课逃讲座，李赫宰表示他真的不是怕自家男朋友也不是“妻管严”，只是想让李东海开心而已，所以听着班主任老生常谈的念念叨叨，李赫宰只好打开微信给他家猫猫发消息，可是盯着那张讲座上李东海西装革履侃侃而谈的背景图十多分钟，都没有回音。

度日如年的李赫宰散了会就马上赶回了家，打开了门却没想到他的宝贝给了他一个超大的惊喜。

“主人，欢迎回家。”

李东海跪坐在门口，双手放在膝间，仰起头虔诚地看着李赫宰，一脸笑意的望着主人，糯糯的开口。

李赫宰咽了咽口水，性感的喉结上下滑动了一下，门口的地毯上，他的猫猫浑身赤裸，只穿了一件粉红色的内裤，洗过澡没有打理的发丝慵懒的垂着，粉红色的乳头许是因为赤裸着上身，乳粒已经有些耸起，李赫宰只觉得口干舌燥，葱白的指节拾起李东海精致的脸庞，吻了下去。

“宝贝，我回来了。”

得到主人满意的奖赏，李东海跪着转过身，四肢着地，故意撅起屁股，去后面的鞋柜找拖鞋，明明就在鞋柜的底层，李东海还坏心思的扭着屁股张开双腿。

被李东海跪在门口等待自己回家的场景兴奋冲昏了头，李赫宰起初竟没有意识到那条粉色的内裤是自己买的那款情趣内裤，前端的粉红色布料裹住了他家小猫可爱的性器，似乎没有什么端倪，但后方的几根黑色的细绳完美的避开穴口，映衬着白嫩的皮肤，在顶端汇成一个缎带蝴蝶结。

但最令李赫宰血脉喷张的，是穴口处的那抹紫色，原来，李东海洗过澡做完准备工作后，在后穴给自己插入了一颗肛塞，这根肛塞的顶端是紫色的玻璃，随着光线映射出的紫色光芒，李教授一定不知道，现在的他，有多么诱人。

等到李猫猫服侍着主人换好鞋，眼睛都红了的李赫宰再也克制不住，拦腰抱起了处处点火的小骚猫，走向卧室的时候，大拇指还不老实的按着穴口的肛塞就往里推，太久没做，硬生生的触感立刻就让李东海呻吟出了声，搂着自家男人的脖颈媚眼如丝的看着面前的男人，软软糯糯的唤着主人，轻轻的咬着下唇，漏出的几丝娇喘让李赫宰的硕大硬得发疼。

被扔在床上的李东海乖乖的跪趴着，一点也不娇柔做作地分开双腿晃着小屁股，李赫宰大手揉捏着两个白团子，爱不释手，一个个巴掌拍下去，清脆的声响让两个人沉醉，两个人都压抑了太久，顾不得玩什么花样，李赫宰现在只想被他家这个磨人的小猫妖紧紧包裹，莫名的嫉妒那颗肛塞，按着那处问身下的人儿，

“要它还是要我？”

小孩子才做选择，成年人当然是都要，李东海侧过身目不转睛的直视主人的眼睛，修长的指节伸到后穴，拔出了肛塞，放到嘴边，吞吐着这个锥形的金属，像是品尝美味一样发出声音，同时撑开双腿呈M字形，被肛塞开拓过的小穴不满足现在的空虚，一张一合的邀请着男人的插入。

看着肛塞被他家小猫奴的嘴唇吞没，然后又带着水渍露出前端，李赫宰抢过李东海手中的肛塞，用力扔到了床下，然后抱住李东海翻了个身，无论是调教还是做爱，两个人从来没有69过，李东海伏在主人的身上，猩红的性器就贴着自己的脸庞，专属于他的李赫宰的味道让他迷醉，自己的性器和后穴，此时都紧贴着主人，一览无遗，李东海羞得感觉腿根都软了。

见着他家点玩火就跑的小猫咪迟迟不行动，李赫宰对着面前的臀瓣就是一掌，

“刚才舔肛塞舔得那么起劲，你男人的那玩意儿就摆在这儿还不行动？”

快两周没有sp的李海海被这巴掌显然打的回了神儿，也不害羞了

“主人的太大了嘛。”

“大就好好舔，舔舒服了主人拿他操你。”

每次李赫宰一说粗话，李东海都无比受用，所以现在李东海支起身，握着主人的粗大在自己脸庞轻轻摩擦，然后一点一点的舔舐柱身，一边用手撸动一边吸着前端，一边握着囊袋抚慰把玩着。

李赫宰的食指已经被他家小猫的穴口吞没，他也不着急，转着圈的研磨深入，勾勾放放感受着穴肉的包裹，另一只手撸动着已经立起的小家伙，李东海不满足主人坏心的吝啬，急着想要更多，所以更卖力的吞吐着男人的粗大，得心应手的做了几次深喉，李赫宰奖励的加着手指，三根手指并入快速抽动的时候，李东海被刺激得只能张着嘴流着口水，话都说不出来，更别提口交了。

赶在李东海快要高潮之前戛然而止，李赫宰把他失了神的小猫咪压在身下，捏起高高翘起的乳粒转了半圈，

“小坏蛋，就知道自己爽。”

李赫宰扶着自己硬得不像话的性器，抵在充分扩张好的后穴，拍打着穴口和臀肉，

“主人……进来……”

李赫宰红着眼更大幅度撑开双腿，大刀阔斧的操干起来，每一下都重重的直达敏感点，囊袋拍打臀肉的声音络绎不绝，

“主人，不要…不要这么深，轻一点……呜……太深了。”

“啊啊啊赫……不要……我想要慢一点的……”

刚开始就肆无忌惮的横冲直撞，李东海感觉自己的魂魄都要被顶飞了，李赫宰听到自己爱人的话，也慢慢克制好力度，从前他的小猫奴哪敢要求自己，更别提说自己想怎么被操了，他的海海呀，真的“恃宠而娇”了呢，姑且先听他一次，记他一笔，毕竟夜还长，一切，才刚刚开始。

“好好好，听你的，主人抱着操好不好？”

两个人面对面怀抱着，李赫宰把力道控制的刚刚好，李东海最喜欢这种耳鬓厮磨的性爱，感觉自己被主人捧在手心里，放在心尖上，尽管没有那么激烈，李东海上下失守，李赫宰一点点留着自己的印记，让近乎迷醉的小猫咪伸出小舌头胡乱的吮吸舔舐着自家主人的胸膛。

“主人好大……猫猫的小穴快要撑破了。”

“那主人出去了？”

“哼呜…不要！！”

一点也听不出李赫宰在逗他，李东海用力收缩后穴夹着他不让出去，李赫宰知道他家小猫的秉性，开始就喜欢慢一点浅一点，一点点的深入让身体更酥麻更舒服，过了那个劲儿不猛一点，他家奴性极强的李海海怕是要翻了天，

“猫猫乖，翻过身去跪趴着。”

李东海心头满满的幸福，他和李赫宰的契合度太高了，自己什么都不必说，李赫宰就会给他最完美的最合心意的性爱，所以趴在床上扭着小屁股蹭主人滚烫的下体的某猫，一脸餍足的等着小主人填满他。

常年上课的李东海腰时不时会疼，李赫宰想到就拿了两个枕头垫在李东海的腰下，这样减少了李东海腰部用力，软嫩的两颗臀瓣也曲出优美的弧度，李赫宰蹭了蹭把龟头插入穴口，然后捉过李东海的手，

“宝贝，来感受主人是怎么操你的。”

李东海的手被李赫宰握住按在两人的结合处，粗大的前端已经进入，李赫宰挺身一顶，瞬间被淹没，九浅一深地来回抽插着，李东海的穴肉紧咬着主人的性器不放，感受着那猩红的恶龙长驱直入，翻江倒海，掀起阵阵波澜，与此同时，他的手指在穴口，感受着男人猛烈的进攻，一上一下，带出了羞人的肠液，浸湿他的手心，喧嚣着告诉自己被操弄的多么动情，双重刺激下，李东海已经接近高潮，放肆的呻吟着，

“啊啊啊主人我要不行了，深一点…再深一点，我要你……”

“骚货，屁股翘起来。”

李赫宰一掌拍在男人的臀峰，清脆的声音一落，李东海没有控制自己，射了出来，李赫宰气极，拔出性器，用手撸动着，拿起床边柜子上的数据线，狠抽了两下，李东海断断续续的射出一股股精液，

“让你射了嘛？嗯？”

高潮过后的余韵未过，屁股又被结结实实的抽了两下，以往哪有只做一次的道理，况且他男人还没释放出来，李东海扭着屁股想要更多，

“还要，主人给我。”

“要我打你，还是操你？”

李赫宰把手里的数据线对折，冲着被操的合不上的小穴就是一下，李东海又疼又爽的抬起了头，

“都要！边打边操！主人进来！”

李赫宰听着这话，手里的性器都弹了弹，他先在柜子里拿出了贞操带给这个没规矩擅自射精的小猫咪穿戴好，然后拽起床上扭着有几道鞭痕的小屁股的李猫猫，站到了床下，让李东海跪坐着给自己口交。

舔弄主人的性器根本没有什么挑战性，可是主人故意不插他的小穴，李东海感觉后穴痒的难耐，嘴里含着粗大呜呜啊啊的不情愿，屁股还还高高翘起勾引着男人，不信他不上钩。

只可惜他的主人耐力极强，刚刚某猫喊着叫着边打边操，主人怎么能不遂了他的愿？李赫宰看着李东海的小嘴乖巧的吞吐自己的性器，小家伙像是吃什么美食一下，津津有味，李赫宰有些粗暴的用手按着李东海做了几次深喉，微微弓下腰，摸了摸被自己抽红的小屁股，然后一下一下的拍打着。

李东海是天生的M，两个肉团子白嫩柔软，拍打是还会掀起阵阵涟漪，李赫宰揉弄一整天都玩不够，而且他的小猫奴喜欢SP喜欢的不行，随意的抽打几下就变成了可爱的粉红色，贪心的小猫哼哼啊啊的喊叫多半都是在勾引他接着抽打，以往调教中，有次用了新型的板状戒具，那次光是被抽屁股，某猫就哭喊着爽的高潮了，所以刚才那么毫无章法的一下，加速了李海海的高潮，射了出来，李赫宰一点也不意外，只是有些生气而已。

李赫宰玩SP，从来没什么规律可循，明明是在温柔的用数据线扫过粉嫩的屁股，出其不意的就是一记狠抽，李东海从来摸不清他家主人的套路，当然，那种等待与期盼，也同样勾人心弦，也最让贪心的小猫满足。

李赫宰扔了数据线用手揉揉捏捏拍打着，时不时的摩擦摩擦穴口，就是不把手指插进去，套弄着粗大的某猫委屈的不行，嘴巴好酸，后穴空空荡荡，求而不得心痒痒的不行，眼眶都有些湿润了，李赫宰抽出性器，捏捏男人的小脸，亲了亲

“我们海海委屈啦？主人亲亲好不好？”

“呜……”

“那下次还敢不敢没有我的允许就射？”

“又不是所有人都像主人一样持久嘛……主人那么厉害，不能怪海海……”

李赫宰对这话有多受用呢？大概就是想把李东海囚禁起来是人都不做狠操三天三夜的程度吧，李东海太懂得抓住他的心了，有点小小的委屈，又像是在撒娇，有些理直气壮，又像是在讨他欢心，微微撅起的嘴唇更让人心空，一点也不违和，李赫宰笑着掐了一下这只小猫妖的腰侧，

“刚刚没被抽够？还敢这么跟我说话？”

“主人喜欢海海这样，我知道～而且永远都抽不够，最喜欢主人抽屁股啦！”

“小坏蛋，自己把贞操带解下来吧，今天把你玩到射不出来！”

李赫宰也忍了太久，起身躺在了床上，掐着李东海的腰，让他自己动，李东海跃跃欲试，微微抬起臀部，伸手握住男人的粗大，送进自己空虚的穴内，狠下了心，一坐到底，突然的充实感让他倒吸了口气，李赫宰高频的向上挺动着，李东海一点点扭着腰往下坐，每一下都深入无比，李东海双手放在背后搂住主人结实的大腿，仰着头呻吟，李赫宰的手也没闲着，毫不客气的揪着坚硬的乳粒，每一下都用了力道，然后用手指快速拨弄着挑逗着敏感的红点，时而撸弄他家小猫的性器。

被操的腿都软了的某猫频率自然没有以前快，全凭着李赫宰挺身和掐着自己的腰上下抛着，想是破布娃娃一样，只能流着口水呻吟，李赫宰也快要射精了，于是他把李东海放到床上，举起一条腿，两个人侧过身，李赫宰怀抱着他家失了魂的小猫加速抽动着，每一下都直击敏感点。

“宝贝，我们一起。”

男人猛烈的撞击了几十下，两个人都释放了出来，射精后的李赫宰没有拔出来，现在的后穴因为射精不断地收缩，像是几十张小嘴吸吮着，李赫宰舔舐着李东海的耳侧，

“宝贝，夹好。”

李赫宰起身去拿肛塞，但是在卧室没找到，就去了调教室，选了一个顶端是个小毛球尾巴的，回到房间的他，只见他家海海胸膛和脸颊都贴着床面，还在回味着喘息着，可是却跪着，两条腿还有点打颤，屁股高高翘起，后穴还是有点点精液溢出，李赫宰把绒毛在穴口附近扫了扫，然后把锥状物抵在穴口，

“猫猫乖，主人这就给你插上尾巴。”

习惯了主人的粗大，轻松的吞没肛塞，李东海顺着李赫宰的指令收缩了几下，立马就吸住牢牢不放，李赫宰用手指把穴口的精液抹掉，把还在翘着屁股的猫猫放下，搂在怀里，沾上精液的拇指放在嘴边，李东海像是婴儿一样，闭着眼吮吸着。

“宝贝，调教才刚刚开始哦。”

李赫宰抱着李东海进了浴室，放了热水让他泡一下舒缓肌肉，拔掉了肛塞，给了一根玻璃的假阳具，让他自己抽插但是不准开开关不准碰前面不准射，额头落下一个吻，李赫宰就出了浴室为接下来的调教做着准备。

温热的水下，想着即将到来的调教，李东海一点点的抽插着自己，玻璃有点凉，还有点细，自然是比不上主人的性器，但他不敢偷懒，乖乖玩弄着自己。

置弄好了的李赫宰把李东海用浴巾包裹好抱回了卧室，给他擦擦身上的水渍，然后让李东海趴好，他要检查作业了。

抽出假阳具，小穴被冲洗的很干净，没有残留的精液，穴口一点一点吐出肠液，李赫宰满意的亲了亲他家小猫的臀瓣，然后打开衣柜，在一侧的抽屉拿出了一个袋子，李东海就坐在床角晃着腿等他，看到陌生的袋子还没来得及反应是什么，李赫宰就拿出了里面的衣服，

“来，老师给猫猫换新校服。”

李东海任由着主人摆弄着，穿衣服，这是一套日本JK制服，上衣的衬衣只到乳头下两厘米，露出他没有一丝赘肉的腰身，裙子更是短小，根本盖不住臀肉，他的性器顶着裙子，微微隆起，在日常生活中，李东海是李赫宰真正的老师，现在李赫宰自称老师，两个人身份完全颠倒，衣不蔽体的李东海羞的不敢直视自家主人炽热的眼神。

李赫宰是gay，不喜欢女人，自然对这些裙子无感，但是穿了裙子的李东海，正中他的胃口，李东海的脸真的很显小，一点也看不出是三十多岁的人，换了衣服走在学校，都会被认成学生。这件情趣内衣是李赫宰经过一个店时偶然看到的，第一眼看到塑胶模特身上的衣服，李赫宰的脑海里就浮现出他家小猫穿上的情形，马上就买了下来。

李赫宰找了件白衬衣给自己穿上，松松垮垮的打了个领带，下身赤裸，把穿着制服的李东海双手放到背后，拿来了绳子，绑住手腕，拿来了项圈套在李东海白皙的脖颈，链接了锁链。

李赫宰让李东海跪在地上，把假阳具重新插入他的后穴，拉着项圈上的链子牵引着小猫，一主一奴去了调教室。调教室里，一根长绳连接了整个区域，李东海立刻就意识到今天，李赫宰要第一次带他走绳。

“海海，起来。”

“是，主人。”

一进了调教室，李赫宰的眼神就不一样了，冷酷的下达着指令，让李东海跨站在绳子上，调节着绳子的高度。最终的高度让李东海需要微微踮起脚尖才能适应，李赫宰把后穴的假阳具又往里推了推，开了高速开关，拿起一旁的鞭子抽了一下臀峰，

“夹好了，掉出来就抽死你。”

李赫宰牵着链子让李东海一点一点的走着绳，粗糙的麻绳摩擦着他的会阴，磨得生疼，每隔一小段距离，李赫宰都打了一个结，双手被绑住失去平衡，本就费力的踮脚移动的小猫咪，更是要忍着痛硬磨过去，囊袋和最敏感的会阴被摩擦的发麻，不敢喊痛的小猫咪哼哼唧唧的忍着。

李赫宰时不时的抽打着臀肉，后穴的假阳具机械的在穴内搅动，李东海觉得腿根都要没知觉了，而且后穴的水太多，细长的假阳具也夹不住，已经掉出了一截，下一个结就在眼前，李东海被锁链拽了两次都不敢再走，李赫宰换了根细长的鞭子，一鞭打得臀肉发颤，李东海身子都被激的抖了一下，

“才走多点就受不了了？你去问问谁家猫奴这么娇惯？谁要你去找谁去吧！”

“呜……不要不要，我要主人，我可以……我可以走！”

被主人失望的小猫奴红着眼，眼泪还在瞳仁里转圈，就狠着心往前走，不停地收缩后穴夹紧身后的假阳具遇到绳结也咬着牙磨过去，整个下身都发麻，可惜在走第二圈的时候，假阳具还是掉了出来，啪嗒一声，李东海哭出了声。

李赫宰都没来得及把绳子取下，直接剪断，搂住他家小猫哄，李东海哭的上气不接下气，呜呜咽咽的说着什么李赫宰都听不清，李赫宰亲亲脸蛋又拍拍背给李小猫顺气，才听见他家小猫带着哭声说，

“主人别不要我……我重新走，绳子再高一点都可以，海海一定好好完成任务。”

双手被束缚着，李东海就用脸蹭着主人的脖颈，眼泪都蹭湿了李赫宰的侧脸，李赫宰把手腕的绳子给他解开，李东海立马搂住主人不放，

“主人刚才逗你玩儿呢，我们海海最棒了，是最好的小猫奴，怎么舍得给别人啊。”

李赫宰大手抚摸着受了惊的小猫，亲亲抱抱一站式服务着，被哄好了的小猫还碎碎念着

“是玻璃棒太小了，习惯主人的大肉棒所以才掉下来的。”

李赫宰笑怀抱着这个越来越孩子气的小猫咪，给他揉着被麻绳磨红的下体和被自己抽红的屁股，心疼得不得了，哭累了享受着的某猫反而起了劲儿，冲着主人心疼他，把李赫宰原本在揉屁股的手，带到后穴，唤着想要，刚刚走绳和假阳具的刺激下，他本来都要高潮了，可惜出了那么一出，生生给憋回去了，李赫宰觉得他的小猫奴都要骑到自己脖子上了，可是自己怎么就这么乐得被他使唤呢。

李赫宰认命的在后穴插入了两根手指，快速抽插着，两只手指交替的拨弄，勾着穴内的肉壁，用舌头逗弄面前的乳粒，牙齿微微用力轻轻撕咬，仅仅是这样，李东海就在呻吟中的达到了高潮，他的身体完完全全的属于主人，也迷恋着主人的一切，仅仅是手指，就可以轻而易举的让他达到巅峰。

已经第三次射精的李东海已经射不出什么了，只有些稀薄的精液，李赫宰撸动着李东海的性器，手指勾着前端，一脸邪气，

“宝贝，我们是不是该算算账了？”

“主人……”

李赫宰把手指放在他家小猫绯红色的唇瓣，

“嘘，叫老师。”

李东海被抱着放下，站到了李赫宰面前，李赫宰坐在椅子上，盯着虽然穿着JK制服的李东海，

“学校是学习的地方，你看你穿的这是什么样子！”

“老师对不起，海海错了……”

李赫宰拿起一旁的鞭子，勾起裙角，裙子底下是赤裸的肌肤，

“为什么不穿内裤！”

“呜……这是我男朋友给我穿的，老师。”

“呵，穿出来是想勾引谁！”

“想勾引老师您……”

“真是个坏学生。”

“海海不乖，老师惩罚我吧！”

“今天都犯了什么错啊，自己说。”

“嗯……不该没有得到允许就射，走绳也没走好。”

“做爱的时候给我提要求不算么？”

“呜……那是男朋友的权利……”

某猫理直气壮，可是他根本玩不过他家主人。

“行吧那抵消了，今天不玩SP了。”

“不行不行不行！算算算！”

李东海想，我小屁股都准备好了你不抽了那简直太过分了！男人就是要能曲能伸，认错认错认错嘻嘻嘻。看着上钩的小猫，李赫宰嘴角勾起一道浅浅的痕迹，还是板着脸，拉过男人的手，让李东海趴在自己的腿上，屁股朝上。

李赫宰把玩着柔嫩的两个白团子，揪起一小撮又松手玩的不亦乐乎，李东海就翘着屁股等着，终于开始，今天李赫宰没有用工具，只用手掌，软绵绵的触感不想假手于道具，毕竟自己还没享受够，李赫宰每打一下，李东海都在报着数，李东海本就喜欢，李赫宰的力道掌握的也好，所以前四十下李东海声都没吭，可是越往后屁股没一处好地儿，全都红肿了，重复的打在上面，痛感翻倍，李东海就弹着腿不老实了，

“老实点！还有六下，再动翻倍！”

“呜啊……四十四。”

“四十…五……”

“啊啊啊四十六！”

李东海已经无法思考，觉得时间过的好慢，李赫宰也坏心的把剩下的几下分开慢慢打，就是不给李东海一个痛快，第四十七下等了好久都不落手，李东海感受着主人揉着肿块，糯糯的声音溢了出来，

“主人，你顶到海海了，好硬哦。”

“四十七！”

“啊…四十八…”

“四十九…”

“五十！”

果然，他的主人其实也很好勾引的嘛，当然，只是因为勾引的人是他李东海而已。李东海一脸无辜的起身搂住他家主人，

“老师，学生后面好像流水水了，怎么办啊。”

“乖，老师给你堵上就好了！”

一室旖旎……

直到真的做到李东海什么都射不出来，李赫宰才放过他。

———————————————————————

浴室。

“主人……为什么确认关系之后就再也没要过我。”

“怕你觉得我的目的不单纯啊，我想告诉你，哪怕我们不做，我也一样喜欢我家李教授。”


End file.
